


XXtestingXX

by Labdean



Category: Mickey Mouse and Friends (TV), Thomas the train - Fandom
Genre: Dont friggin read, F/M, Lit just testing how this works and whether I’ll use this site to post, M/M, Other, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-02-14 03:44:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12999132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Labdean/pseuds/Labdean
Summary: Thomas the train has a one-sided crush on the queen of England. This is a test for AO3 I’m also rly fuckin high rn so. Yea. Huh. Well.





	1. Thomas has some fun

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a test I prob won’t even use this sight. Also I’m friggin high rn so.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dont judge when I high

RIGHT THERE THOMAS! Oh queen you make me so happy!!! I’m ch-ch-choooooing! Ah Thomas! And so he woke from his dream.  
Thomas had a great day at work. He felt soooo energized. Like a energizer bunny, except a train. He was so into the day that he completely forgot that her Majesty the Queen was coming (heh) to visit. He completely forgot until Mickey mouse came (heh) and asked him what he had prepared for the Queen. "The Queen?" Asked Thomas "what do you mean the queen?" Mickey replied with, "the one and only queen Elizabeth of course!" Thomas was scandalized, he couldn't believe that he had forgotten that the queen was coming to visit today! He thought and thought and realized that HE NEEDED A GIFT FOR HER, a gift to signify how happy (heh) he was to see her! Hmmmm..... what could he, a humble train, possibly get for a queen! He pondered this question and "EUREKA!" He would get her a nice, big, train sized, dildo! He had heard from Mario that dildos are all the rage with women and that getting a large, well crafted, dildo for a girl is the best way to earn her affections. Thomas had pondered so long that Mickey had gotten worried. "Thomas?" Mickey worried wondering what had gotten into his good friend and sometimes fuckbuddy. Thomas glanced over at Mickey and Mickey saw that glint in his eye. That glint that meant either Thomas had a scene or was extremely horny. Mickey could easily guess which one. Mickey determined to please Thomas pulled out his nice large mouse cock. Surprisingly it seemed that his pants were bigger on the inside as how else would he be able to fit such a large cock inside them. Thomas' started to protest, that that wasn't what he had in mind, but thought better. Why waste a good hard dick if it was right in front of you. Even though Thomas was a bit self conscious when it came to getting naked, he still slithered his way out if his clothing and wrapped his mouth, primarily used for smiling, around Mickey's cock. Mickey gasped in pleasure and slowly thrust his enormous package into thomas' mouth. Thomas, being the cock slut he is, took Mickey's giant cock with little to no effort. He sucked, swallowed, hummed, and moaned around the piston in his mouth. Mickey was slowly losing control. His eyes were dilating and glazing over, Thomas could tell that Mickey was close to finished. Thomas took Mickey out if his mouth with a pop. Mickey looked down at thomas, who had wormed his way out if his clothing completely by this point, and whined he was right on the edge of glory and Thomas had just left him hanging. Thomas looked up at Mickey, lust in his eyes, and asked to be fucked so hard that the queen would be able to slide in with no preparation the next day. Thomas was simply using mickey as a replacement for the queen after all. Mickey was happy to oblige and pressed into the sky under thomas' face. This slit may be more useful as a coal loading opening but Thomas was quite sensitive there and Mickey took full advantage of this. Pressing in and out quickly and efficiently Mickey brought Thomas to the edge. However Mickey has been pleasured beforehand and therefore was closer. As Thomas was thoroughly fucked Mickey was coming (heh) closer and closer to his climax. Suddenly without warning Thomas pushed down on Mickey. Mickey no longer able to hold his pleasure, erupted inside of Thomas. Thomas was close behind and as Mickey leaned down and whispered "come for me, you slutty train" Thomas shot out his train fluids from the opening on the top of his head. Thomas quite satisfied slunk back into his coverings and drifted off the sleep, thoughts of the queen in his consciousnesses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol


	2. Choo choo motherfuckers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope u liek trains

Choooooo CHOOOOOOOO CHOOOOOOOO OOOO  
CHUGGA CHUGGA   
CHOOOOO  
CHOOOOO  
whistles in the air as the train comes a flyin'   
He is out of control   
He cannot be stopped  
CHUGGA   
CHUGGA   
He is coming closer  
And closer  
AND CLOSER  
and suddenly he is right in front you  
He is gaining speed  
He is coming   
He is coming   
CHOOOOOOOO   
Watch out   
Watch out 

 

 

 

 

FOR THE TRAIN


	3. Holy fuck I have a migraine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhhhh

Uhhhhhh  
Things happened last night   
Now im tired   
And before u think I've gotta friggin social life   
I'll tell u rn I don't.   
EVERYTHING HURRRRTTTSSSSS  
I was decorating Easter eggs with blood everywhere   
It was everywhere  
The nasty red color came spilling out over the pastel eggs   
The smell of iron and vinegar mingled in the air   
There was no respite I must continue to decorate   
Decorate   
Decorate  
Decorate   
I must decorate the eggs  
Spring is here I must decorate.   
But the blood is still coming   
It is taking over my arms and hands   
It is puddling on the ground  
The blood   
Oh gallons of it

I have a migraine


End file.
